Realization
by Park Ryder
Summary: Takes place During "Lift With Your Back" Eileen helps Mordecai realize he been taking advantage of Rigby. Will he listen to her? Or just ignore her?


**Hey guys I know it's been a while since I wrote a story but my computer wasn't working. Plus I have been busy with school so you guys know how tough things can get in school.**

**Anyway this one shot takes place during and after the episode Lift with Your Back. It's where Eileen helps Mordecai realize he did took advantage of Rigby. **

**So relax and enjoy the story! **

It was just another normal day in the Coffee Shop and Eileen was just washing the table. Then she sees Mordecai coming into the shop looking upset and annoyed.

Mordecai - "Hey Eileen…"

Eileen - "Hey Mordecai what's wrong?"

Mordecai - "It's Rigby. Lately he's at this new job and he said that I been taking advantage of him. Can you believe that?"

Eileen - *looks a little uneasy* Rigby did told me about that and I kind of agree of him."

Mordecai - "What? You believe that too?"

Eileen - "Yeah. You have to admit Mordecai lately you been ditching for CJ. I mean when the last time you spend time with him was?"

Mordecai - "Man...I guess it been a while...But CJ needed me for stuff and Rigby didn't mind covering for me."

Eileen - "Yeah but now you are doing it too much. I understand but I also noticed you are too wrapped up with CJ. Rigby probably feels left out because all you have been doing is hanging out with CJ and not him."

Mordecai - "I do want to hang out with him but it just that I want to spend time with CJ too."

Eileen -"I understand but you can't keep doing this to Rigby because this will ruined your friendship with him. How you would feel if Rigby keep on ditching you and kept on hanging with me- I mean! His girlfriend?"

Mordecai thought about and realize Eileen was right. He would feel ignored and left out if Rigby keep on spending with a girlfriend and not. He also realize had been taking advantage of Rigby lately and keep on giving him extra work and don't thank him a lot.

Mordecai - "Man…You're right Eileen. I been a huge jerk to Rigby I really did took advantage of him."

Eileen - "Maybe if you apologize to him it can make himself feel better."

Mordecai - "Yeah you're right."

**(A/N: I'm going to skip the last scenes of Lift with Your Back because I'm pretty known most of you guys know what happened. Plus I'm too lazy to write what happened and it would take too long. Long story short if you wanna know what happened; either sees the episode or read AnimeToonz drabble of the episode. ) **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

After getting his job back, Rigby was now on the couch with bandages wrapped around his back and an ice pack. He's back was still sore but was feeling better and was happy that he finally proved that he can be useful and got his first paycheck without anybody helping him. Mordecai came down stairs and said to Rigby:

Mordecai - "Hey dude. How are you feeling?"

Rigby - "Better but still feel a little sore."

Mordecai - "Don't worry dude it will be for a week until your back is better."

Rigby - "That's true."

Mordecai - "Hey Rigby…I know I said it before but I'm really I been taking you for granted lately."

Rigby - "Its okay I understand. I was just feeling left out because I felt like you didn't care about me anymore."

Mordecai - "Rigby I do care about you. You're my best friend and I'll care about you and hang out with you. I shouldn't have taken you for granted and ditching you at work. It just being with CJ makes me so happy and me love being with her. I haven't felt like ever since Margaret left."

Rigby - "I understand dude. Thanks for being there and being my best bro."

Mordecai - "No problem man. I have to talk to CJ about something I'll be right back."

**()()()()()()()()()()()**

Mordecai was driving in the cart to CJ's apartment. He parked the cart, and knocked on CJ's door and CJ opened the door.

CJ - "Oh hey Mordecai! *hugs him* come on in."

Mordecai - "Thanks."

Mordecai came in and sat on CJ's couch.

CJ - "Can I get you anything?"

Mordecai - "No thanks. Um CJ can I tell you something?"

CJ - "Sure."

Mordecai - "CJ…I know you need me for stuff and wanna hang out and I'm glad to those things. But lately you been doing it too much especially when I'm at work and I have Rigby covered for me. It just that I don't want it cost my job and my friendship with Rigby."

CJ - "Oh I see. I understand Mordecai, I have been making you get out of work a lot lately…And I don't want it to ruined your friendship or job. For now on I'll only do it on your days off and let you spend more time with Rigby."

Mordecai - "Thanks CJ you're the best."

CJ - 'You too Mordecai."

They both kissed and Mordecai left the apartment. Mordecai is now back in the house watching a movie with best bro. He was proud that Rigby manage to get a paycheck by himself, but also glad that he friendship wasn't ruined because of him. Thanks to Eileen, Mordecai manage to make some time for his girlfriend and his best friend.

**Hope you all like it! **


End file.
